Counter
This page is about the keyword. For the attribute, see Counter (Attribute). "Counter" ( Kauntā) is a keyword which, when attached to an ability, allows you to use it during either player's turn on any phase, and in response to opponent's actions and abilities as well. Rulings *'Q:' If both player want to use a Counter, which player should use it first? *'A:' The turn player will be the first to use a card or ability. After that, the non-turn player will get to use a card or ability with Counter before the turn player's card or ability resolves. Against that, the turn player cannot use another card or ability, even if it has Counter. For example: **Player A casts something. **Player B casts a Counter. **Until the chain ends, the turn player cannot use any ability. List of Cards with Counter Ancient World Spells *Bold Dragon *Courage of the Youthful Dragon *Dragon Flame Cascade * Unwielding Dragon *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Thunder *Dragonlution *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Manliness Spirit Shield *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Surging Dragon Waves *We May Fall Sometimes, But Us Dragons Always Rise *Wrath Trigger Monsters Size 0 *Dragon Kid, Ruse Size 2 *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant Danger World Spells *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Bold Retaliation *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Slash *Double Guillotine *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Heavenly Impact *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Lord Aura Meditation *Phoenix Wall *Shredding Battle Wall Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Naga Size 1 *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" Size 2 *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Distortion Punisher!! *Violence Familiar! Items *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle Spells *Black Armor *Black Dragon Shield *Bloody Dance *Dark Energy *Death Counter *Death Grip *Death Shield *Devil Stigma *Guillotine Cutter *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Midnight Shadow *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Redupsion Blood *Sudden DEATH! *Vampire Fang Monsters Size 2 *Death Ruler, Gruen *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon Dragon World Impacts *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity Items *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle Spells *Astral Force *Blue Dragon Shield *Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake *Dragobond *Dragodeath Parade *Dragodefense *Dragoenergy *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Breath *Dragon Change *Dragon Guard *Dragon Heart *Secret Treasure of Dragons, Dragopotion *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Thunder *Dragosolid *Fist of the Red Battler *Flying Dragon Shield *Gedo Shield *Golden Dragon Shield *Green Dragon Shield *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance *Knight Counter *Knightenergy * Lord's Dragon Shield *Primeval Dragon Shield *Emblem of Omni Lords *Red Dragon Shield *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Monsters Size 0 *Double Squeek Hammer Dragon Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Mountain Crush Gon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Jade Scriptures Size 2 *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Jackknife "Emperor" *Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon Dungeon World Impacts *Fortune Select! Items *Staff of Monster Master, Alerta Spells *Command of the Water Lord *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Hidden Crossbow *Pillar of Fire *Quiescence of Cassiade Monsters Size 3 *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant Generic Spells * Barbed Wire *Battle Deity Support *Castling *Chessenergy *Damage Control *Disturb *Emperor Shield *Fortune-shield *Operation Restraint *Pawn Storm Monsters Size 0 *Battle Deity Robo, Mass Soldier Size 1 *Battle Deity Robo, Dark Wolf Size 2 *Battle Deity Robo, Azul Dragon Size 3 *Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor Hero World Impacts *Emergency Trans! Spells *...Or So the Dream I had Went *Body of Steel *But He is of the Lowest Rank *Do not go There! *For Such an Attack to... *Hero Climax! *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Leave...the Rest to You *I Won`t Let that Happen! *I'm Finished with You *I'm Still Alive! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *You've Finally Done it! *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *Justice Will Prevail! *That is an Afterimage *There, I See It! * It Doesn't Work!! *Why is there a banana peel here!? Monsters Size 0 *Decker Drum "SD" Size 1 *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver Size 2 *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Braiden Katana World Impacts *Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation *Secret Sword, Comet *Secret Sword, Glittering Star *Secret Sword, Moon Fang *Secret Sword, Morning Star *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Secret Sword, Star Crusher Spells *Art of Body Replacement *Art of Item Blasting *Clear Serenity *Demon Way, Arakuyou *Demon Way, Fool's Festival *Demon Way, Geppakugiri *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Demon Way, Noroihikagami *Demon Way, Oborogenbu *Demon Way, Sakurafubuki *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Ninja Arts, Half-kill *Ninja Arts, Mat Flipping Technique *Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand *Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand *Striking with the Back of My Sword! *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept *Sword Skill, Sen no Sen *Water Technique, Minawagakushi Monsters Size 1 *Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro Size 3 *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun Legend World Impacts *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief Items *Divine Protection, Prydwen Spells *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Berserk Gard *Breathen Gard *Fairies of Hard Work *Great Spell, Weiterstadt *Heroic Spirit *Holy Grail *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder * Nuisances of Trolls *Oswira Gard *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Shield of Achilles *Starfall Night *The Wydar Sarkal Monsters Size 1 *Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir Size 2 *Dashing in the Moonlight, Red Cap Magic World Spells *Abra Cadabra! *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Check It Out! *Chillax! *Epic Fail! *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Magic School, Sephirot *Magical Goodbye *Make Some Noise! *Nothin' To It *Oops! *Overstand! *Quick Summon *Solomon's Shield * It's All Cool *Speed Summon *That`s How I Roll *Todo of the Unseen Hands *You the Man! Monsters Size 1 *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Street Racer, Eligos Size 2 *Barriermaster, Shadowflash Size 3 *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Blue Flame Master, Zustein *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage Star Dragon World Spells *Barracal Barret *Earth Barrier *Proto Barrier *Shining Rain *Speculight Ring *Sudden Wormhole Monsters Size 0 *Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor Size 3 *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" Other *Cocoon of Evolution, Yamigedo *Thunder Claw, Narukami List of Anti-Counter Cards Darkness Dragon World * Absolute Attack Dragon World *Dragon Bind Attack Star Dragon World *Radiant Stream!